The present invention relates to the packaging of integrated circuits (ICs) and more particularly to Package-on-Package (PoP) stacking and a method of forming a stackable package.
Package-on-Package (PoP) stacks are a type of three-dimensional (3D) semiconductor package being developed to meet the demand for smaller electronic devices with greater functionality and higher performance at lower costs. PoP stacking typically involves stacking a pre-tested package atop another packaged integrated circuit. Advantageously, PoP stacking enables the integration of two or more electrically tested devices within a small footprint, thereby conserving precious real estate on the printed circuit board (PCB) and achieving high final test yields. In view of these and other advantages associated with PoP stacking, it would be desirable to provide a method of forming a stackable package for PoP stacking.